Solo un amor de verano?
by Love-Desire-Trust
Summary: Se vieron en las vacaciones de verano, y decidieron ocultar sus nombres, un romance de 3 semanas, y un 2 meses despues, podra renacer lo que sintieron... o solo fue un amor de verano?


Universidad publica del Sengoku

Tiempo actual (siempre va a ser tiempo actual)

-Kagome! Vamos a la fiesta de Hoyo,verdad? Sabes lo loco que esta por ti! Es hora de seguir adelante amiga, y no hay dicho mas cierto que el de "Un clavo saca otro clavo", asi que dices?- Dice Sango emocionada, esperanzada con que su mejor amiga salga esta vez.

-Sango, sabes que no me gusta Hoyo, el tonto ese no para de insistir- suspira Kagome con resignacion y tristeza. ..._Cuando Hoyo va a entender que no siento nada mas que cariño de amigos, nunca le he dado ningun motivo para que piense lo contrario..._

-Pues por lo mismo entonces Kagome, si no le has dado esperanza no tienes porque sentirte mal. –le susura sango a su amiga mientras la abraza, ambas estan sentadas en un banco en la plazoleta de su universidad -Sabes tan bien como yo que necesitas salir Kag! No puede ser que un romance de verano, te tenga como una tonta en tu casa. Suspira Sango enojada con su amiga y con el tonto a quien ella conocio en vacaciones.

-Es que arrrggg, me siento como una tonta Sango, compartimos 3 hermosas semanas, y ni siquiera se me el nombre! El misero nombre, no debimos seguir con el tonto juego ese. Suspira la hermosa pelinegra de ojos chocolate -O al menos al despedirnos! Debi decirselo al despedirme, pero es que no quise quitar la magia. _Aun puedo recordar su ojos dorados, su sonrisa llena de osadia, sus abrazos calidos, me encanto conocerte chico T..._ sonrie Kagome embelesada,

-Kagome lo estas haciendo de nuevo! Chilla Sango impacientada

-De que hablas Sango?- ´pregunto extrañada la pelinegra y molesta por los gritos de la castalla

-Sonreir como una boba, ilusa, perdida.

-Sango, acaso te has enamorado amiga? Pregunta Kagome con molestia -Mmmm como tu mejor amiga, se que no, asi que no puedes criticarme sin saber, no me importa lo que digas con respecto a como este,pues yo misma se que asi es que estoy actuando, pero no puedo evitarlo! Y nisiquiera sabes nada de la historia!- dijo Kagome enojada por la insesibilidad de su amiga y por el hecho que aun habiendo pasado 2 meses no le haya preguntado por sus vacaciones.

-ARRRG Kagome, es que desde que llegaste no hemos parado de estudiar y ni siquiera salimos! ADEMAS- remarca enojada la castaña –ahora tiendes a andar en las nubes!

-Esa es tu excusaa? – dice Kagome pacientemente, demasiado pacientemente, haciendole saber a Sango lo que viene...-SANGO VIVIMOS JUNTAS! ESTUDIAMOS LO MISMO Y EL MISMO HORARIO! ASI QUE NO SIGAS PONIENDO EXCUSAS TONTA Y PREGUNTAME, NO ENTIENDO QUE TE PASA PERO AHORA MISMO ME LO DICES O O Oo o ALGO HARE! ! – chilla Kagome frustrada. _Sango siempre ha dicho que no cree en el amor y se porque, pero creo que esta vez hay algo mas, cada vez que intento hablar de mis vacaciones, aparece otro tema al instante. Ademas creo que esta mas triste... _

_-_Ay amiga- susurra Sango entristecida. –Es que te veo diferente desde que regresaste de vacaciones, como perdida en tus pensamientos, y se que lo que estas haciendo es pensar en el, y al principio muestras una sonrisa pero luego tu cara termina en resignacion, temo de que le des mucha importancia a un idiota a quien conociste por 3 semanas.

-Sango. Susurra Kagome a su amiga, mientras le arregla un mechon de cabello. - Sabes como soy, ya se me pasara, ademas estoy segura que si llego a tal punto tan humillante de deprimirme, me patearas el trasero, jaajjajjaj- relaja la pelinegra y le guiña un ojo a la castaña.

-, jajajjajajajaja, no lo dudes amiga.

Y el aire de tension se disipa entre las dos, volviendo a ser como siempre relajado

-Ahora Sango, dime que es lo que te pasa a ti amiga? Dice Kagome a Sango mientras la mira a los ojos y sonrie

-De que hablas Kag?- exclama Sango con una sonrisa.

-Te noto extraña amiga, y estas mas gruñona y molesta que antes de irnos de vacaciones.

-jaajjajajajaj – se rie sango y mira al cielo, para luego mirar a su amiga -Soy muy obvia amiga? Suspiro la castaña con tristeza en sus ojos y una sonrisa en sus labios.

-No Sango, para otros eres todo un misterio, pero para mi amiga, eres un libro abierto- dice sonriente la pelinegra.

-Veras eh eh eh, pues yo conoci a un muchacho en vacaciones tambien, un muchacho muy agradable. Dice Sango con la mirada en el suelo.

-Wao amiga, ahora me siento como la peor amiga del mundo! Quisiera culpar a chico T, pero esto es solo mio!, pero dime como fue? Cuando fue? Donde? Todo!

-ay Kagome creo que ninguna hemos sido buenas amigas, yo no te pregunte por las tuyas tampoco amiga.

-jjajajjjajajaja somos las mejores peores amigas sango.

-jajajaja tienes razon Kagome.

-Pero ahora dime amiga- dice Kagome emocionada, como se llama?

-jajajajaja pareces mas emocionada que yo amiga, se llama Miroku, pero ahora deberiamos ir a nuestras clases, no seria bueno llegar tarde.

-Sango es en serio? Interrumpes esta conversacion por clases?

-Kagome, sabes lo mucho que nos hemos esforzado amiga, estamos a pelos de la beca, para transferirnos a la universidad del Shikkon, no debemos dejar que nada nos distraiga de eso- dice seriamente Sango mientras agarra a su amiga de los hombros. -Nada es mas importante que nuestro futuro.

-Tienes razon Sango, no se lo que me paso.

Ambas se mirar con misterio, con su objetivo en la mente. Habiendo perdido tanto con lo que les paso, la promesa que se hicieron no puede romperse por unos simples muchachos.

-Vamos Kagome, si sacamos A en este examen, solo sera cuestion de dias de transferirnos.

Universidad del Shikkon

-Inuyasha, amigo! Ya hable con mi chica y me dijo que tal vez vaya a una fiesta de un tal Hoyo Aiseko.- dice el ojiazul emocionada mientras se monta en el asiento copiloto de su mejor amigo

-Cual de todas tus chicas Miroku? La de la clase de filosofia? O calculo? O sera tal vez arte? Hay tantas opciones.- dice divertido el ojidorado, conociendo a su amigo, nunca se sabe con cuantas faldas anda .

-Inuyasha- suspira pacientemente Miroku. -Sabes muy bien que en la ultima semana de vacaciones conoci a la madre de mis hijos y que ella es mi chica, Sango.

-FEH! La unica diferencia entre todas las otras chicas que tienes miroku y esa muchacha, es que estudia en una universidad publica.

-No se porque pierdo el tiempo contigo Inuyasha, ahora dime lo conoces o no?

-arrgg no Miroku, pero creo que es un amigo del estupido de mi primo Kouga.

-jajajajajajajajaja, pensaba que el gran señor Inuyasha Taisho, conocio a todo el mundo.- dice Miroku con malicia y burla.

-De verdad que no se porque somos mejores amigos, y para tu informacion, yo conozco a todo el mundo, pero sabes bien que no nos solemos codear con la gente de la universidad del Sengoku.- dice Inuyasha orgulloso

-y todo eso va a cambiar amigo, comenzando con que tienes que decirle a Kouga que vamos a la fiesta de su amigo.

-No voy a hacer eso,... monje..!-exclama airado el ojidorado

-Inuyasha amigo, necesito ese favor!, no te imaginas lo que siento por mi Sanguito, no la he vuelto a ver desde las vacaciones y ya casi vamos para dos meses de eso.

-te dije que no Miroku, Kouga y yo no somos amigos.- exclama el ojidorado impaciente

- y si hay estuviera ella Inuyasha, tu chica K, ehh? Susurra Miroku, el sabia que Inuyasha no iba a ayudarlo a las buenas con lo referente a Kouga y siempre tenia un plan b

_monje estupido! Y ahora que se supone que debo decir, Dios ya la busque en toda la universidad del Shikkon y aparte de esta solo esta la del Sengoku, y ella me dijo que era universitaria, asi que puede que este ahí. Fui tan estupido a seguir con ese estupido juego, quisiera ver una de sus sonrisas, ahh chica K..._-no seas estupido Miroku!, que te hace pensar que ella este ahí?

-ahhh amigo, como me subestimas, ehhh? Tantos años juntos y aun crees que no te conozco?, se que la has buscado todo este tiempo por entre los muros de shikkon, y me dijiste que era universitatia. 1 + 1 = 2 querido amigo. Sonrie Miroku sabiendo que ha ganado.

-FEH! Vere lo que puedo hacer monje...

_arrgg maldito amor de verano!_

_

* * *

_

Hola espero que les guste esta historia, voy a dar lo mejor de mi :)

dejenme saber con sus reviews si les gusto

y estoy abierta a sugerencias y a dudas :)


End file.
